Sucked In, Rewritten
by saphere
Summary: The not so normal girl with no name gets sucked into death note by an irritating shiningami, She gets the chance that every Death Note fan wanted, The only problem is Light... And his creepy obsession with her... well I'm sure she'll have fun... (Poll for pairing on my profile)


Without looking back I left the hotel. The guilt that was creeping into my heart didn't prevent me from running away, because i knew if i didn't leave now, the past would catch it did, it would definitely swallow me whole. That threat alone was enough to force me into a sprint down the concrete path.

By the time I let myself look back i had already reached a busy city street, with one last look behind me i walked forwards, submerging myself into the pushing crowd, there was no going back now.

 **Chapter One**

While on my way to work i was unfortunately splashed with bad luck. Literally. I was walking down the street trying to open my yellow umbrella, which was tightly jammed. When a speeding car raced past me and in the process drenched my already damp clothes, leaving me looking like a drowned rat. This even has lead to my shriviled, naked, frame wrapped in a blanket trying to gain warmth against the backroom heater, I wasn't succeeding. I have 30 minutes before I should open up the shop, but i am in charge so I suppose I could bend the rules this once. Shaking my head I begin to shuffle over to the soggy pile of clothes I left at the entrance, once reaching it I pick it up, grudginly. Mainly because I know I would be too lazy to mop up the long pool of water that would appear from me moving it with my feet.

After ringing out my pile in the bathroom sink i hung up the different items of clothing. Socks on the door handles, Jeans on the heater, Top on the window blinds, you get the drift. Basically the back room is now an absolute tip because of some lousy driver who has no class or empathy for people who walk instead of polluting the air, not like have have any resentment for whoever was driving the car, of course not.

Pausing my inner monologue I work on getting myself a cup of coffee. A hot drink will surely warm my blanketed, slightly damp, body. I fill the kettle up and flip thw switch. Shuffling around attempting to find a mug, coffe and some sugar. I succeed and reduce my self to watching steam start to steadily come out the kettle, listening as it's squealing gets louder and escalates to a higher pitch. I find the sound to be oddly comforting, but on the other hand incredibly infuriating. I finish making my coffee after adding milk and 3 sugars, I take a deep sip. The taste and feel of the coffee entering my body must be what it feels like when a smoker gets their first smoke of the day. Addicting. Putting my coffee down I go out front and try to find something to read, I think I want something a bit darker today, maybe a detective book? I smile to myself, knowing exactly what i want to read until my clothes dry.

I eventually find it on one of the lower shelves, prying it from its place I look at the cover,

"The Final Problem, by Arthur Conan Doyle." It came out barely above a whisper, I stroke the re-printed book and stand back up, slightly hunched so my blanket doesn't reveal anything I don't want revealed. I go back to my now slightly lukewarm coffee and sit down in one of the chairs facing a dark wooden table. Opening the book I begin to read becming increasingly enratrapped by the worlds best detective Sherlock Holmes and his evil intelectual equal, Professor Moriarty. As I'm reading, I'm struck with realisation, both these characters are incredibly similar to two other famously intelligent minds. L and Kira, fascinating characters really. It's fascinating how similar they are to Sherlock and Moriarty, I wonder if L would be Moriarty or Sherlock? He could pass as both, and if Light was Sherlock then I suppose Dr Watson would be Misa. I stop my thought process there and laugh instead, what an amusing theory. I go to take a sip from my coffee but pause. The book stores front door had opened, its bell ringing into the silence.

"Well that's a bit spooky considering I locked the door." I know mumbling to myself isn't going to fix my dilema but i certainly allows me to distract myself from the increasing adreniline rush corsing through my body.

I stand up, unfortunately still only wearing my blue blanket, as quietly as possible I creep over to the door that leads to the front of the shop. I glance at the lock on the door, considering if i should lock it and sit back down. Shamking my head i slowly edge the handle down, luckily the usual squeak was a small groan instead. Maybe my luck is turning up?

I only open the door enough to peak my eye through. the front door is closed and i cant see anyone, due to thopen planned room it would be easy to see someone if the did come in. i open the door wider and walk towards the door, utterly confused honestly. Scratching the back of my head in quite a comical way i turn back around, only take a step forward and fall right into a dark hole.

Let me tell you something about not only falling at an incredibly fast speed but also doing it in the dark and in surprise, It's a heart attack causer. My heart was beating so fast that i thought it had actually stopped, i started to feel the effects of shock creeping in. With a fuzzy mind and loose limbs i feel myself being dragged into a knock out sleep, did i mention? yeah I'm still naked.

Waking up as bare as the day I was born, incredibly cold, shocked and ,quite frankly, terrified is not a good way to wake up. I feel like utter crap, my head is pounding along with my thoughts. I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright rays of sunshine,

"Well this is an unexpected development," continuing my habit of muttering to myself I fail to notice the humanoid figure two meters away from me, but when I do notice it I promptly pretend I don't. I get to my feet, dust myself off, turn around and walk away

"Yeah not today thanks." before I can get too far I'm halted by the figure, as in its weird claw like hand grabs me like a lion does to it's cubs, by the neck. I'm not reacting at the moment, not because I'm not insanely freaked out, but more because I am experiencing a serious amount of shock. I Don't even understand how I haven't fainted yet.

"Now now, don't go running off." They had a very soft voice, especially considering their appearance, which was ghastly. They stood with their un-proportioned long legs and short body, holding an odd resemblence to a red-faced spider monkey. The only note worthy difference being the gaping holes where their eyes should be, but thats a miniscuel detail. Especially when I notice a very familiar black leather book dangling from its waist.

"Well, I am in quite the prediciment, aren't I?" I speak quite blankly, trying my best to hide the overriding shock pulsing through me.

"I'd have to agree." I think it's smirking but?

"So, do you wanna let me go? and, yah know, explain this whole shibang to me?" I give them a sweet smile, and by sweet i mean incredibly uncomfortable.

"You were the one who ran away, and you didn't even give me a chance to introduce myself," I am really crossing my fingers that they are jokingly upset,

"Yeaah," The words rolled off my tounge, " Sorry about that, princess" definitely before I was able to stop them. One mental sigh later and a beat of laughter rolls from their mouth, I keep getting surprised by how smooth their voice is. I awkwardly smile at them as they laugh at my word vomit,

"You're funny, kid. The names Akira," I am placed back onto solid ground, "I'm sure you've noticed, but your currently in company with a shinigami, my little prince." Their little speech ends with a short bow, which is really weird to see a shinigami do, let me tell you. Now it's my turn to laugh,

"Can you tell me why I'm here oh great savior Akira?" They nod their head and pass me what looks like a wireless earbud. I stare at them,

"This won't kill me right?" Akira laughed,

"If i wanted to kill you, you know I wouldn't use that." Their smirk appeared very... malicious. I nodded and stuck the little bud in my left ear.

I felt a pricking feeling, like I just got stung by a bee. Inside my ear. The dull pain started traveling through my ear cavaty and towards the side of my head, the pain started to increase, like something was being forced into my brain. When the pain finally started to disappear I realised I was lying on the floor, which was very painful on my barely covered decency. I slowly turn my head to Akira,

"What the hell was that?" I was trying to avoid sudden movements, in an attempt at reducing the resedue aching that pulsed through my brain,

"I guess you coud say that you were just provided a bridge over every language barrier in the universe," I look at them, shocked, I'm really starting to struggling with all the new information being given to me.

"That's helpful?" Akira stared at my befuddled expression and shook their head, as if I was the crazy one. I threw my hands up in the air,

"Fine! Say this is all for real and I'm not just having some sort of hallucination or dream, can you at least tell me why I'm here?" They laughed at my exasperation and without saying a word pointed towards something behind me, I really want to turn aroundan see but also this is usually the moment the main character dies so like uhhh? As if Akira could read my thoughts they once again picked me up from the scruff of my neck and forced me to turn,

"You know, I really hope this whole 'holding me by my neck' isn't gonna become a thing, honestly i don't even under stand how it works considering..." My eyes widen to freightening large state, behind stands the one thing I wasn't expecting in that moment, like holy macaroni what the hell is happening kinda moment. You know what was staring back at me? Dead in the eye, as if this was completely normal, reminding you I'm dangling in the air. No, not what, who.

"This is quite the development isn't it," a wide smirk spread across his pale face, oh you betcha baby, the one the only,

"Beyond Birthday?".


End file.
